me and the doctor
by littlemisscherrishme
Summary: 12 year old Ella's horrific and misrable life take a turn when the doctor finds her.
1. It started in my living room

And at that moment the doctor burst through my living room door.

I screamed. It was 2am and I was only twelve years old. No one else was in the house my mum was probably out at a club…Again. But she'd be back in a few days, a week at most.

"Get out of my house!" I screamed. I didn't know who he was then but he didn't looked harmful just a bit worried.

"SHHHHH!" He whispered loudly "Whatever you do don't wake your parents up!"

"My mums not here! Anyway we don't have anything valuable so will you just get out!" I shouted at him. He got out a steel box and placed it on the table next to the picture I just drawn. When he opened the box, at first I thought it was a bomb and jerked backward, but when I got a closer look I had no idea what it was. It was filled with wires and dials and plugs and something that looked like half a battery. The man started fiddling around with the weird box pulling a plug a plug out and connecting it to a socket behind our absolutely tiny black and white TV. Then he came back to the box and started fiddling again until my drawing caught his eye, he picked it up.

"What's this?" He said a frown coming over his face.

"A police box, an old one. I thought it was good." I huffed.

"Oh, it is very good, but why did you draw it?" He asked, it was like he'd totally forgotten the steel box.

"I don't know. I just felt like drawing a police box. Is there a law about that? Now pack up your stuff and get out of my house. NOW! I shouted.

"Were your parents?" He asked, totally ignoring my shouting.

"I never met my dad, and my Mums most likely gone clubbing." I answered.

"And who's looking after you?" He said.

"No one, I can look after myself. Anyway I don't want my stupid mum to come back!" I declared trying to sound grown-up and mature.

"You don't look old enough to me." He said softly. The box bleeped. "I have to go-" He began

"What?" I asked "Why? Were you going?" I don't really know why but I really didn't want him to leave, he had a sort of magnetic pull towards him. Anyway I didn't really get any visitors, well except mum's horrible boyfriends. I think he saw I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll be back in two days I just have to sort some things out." He promised, and then he unplugged the box picked it up and left.


	2. Ella's box

2 days later he was back.

"Hello." He whispered. I never heard him coming in I was to busy drawing to pay attention to much else so he made me jump.

"My mums not back yet so you don't have to whisper." I said getting back to my picture.

"Where's your mum this time?" He asked.

"I don't know she isn't back from were she was 2 days ago. She'll probably be back by tomorrow." I said. He leant over me to see what I was drawing and I thought I heard a tiny gasp.

"What's this?" He said snatching the picture from off the table. I blushed; it was the kind of drawing I like to keep private. It was of a dark haired man and a blond woman kissing on a beach with the blue box in the back ground. He took the drawing folded it up and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Show me all the pictures you've drawn in the last 2 days." He ordered. "Now!" He shouted when I didn't move.

With that I reached under the sofa and pulled out a shoe box that I had decorated with stars and planets and in big wonky letters I had wrote "Ella's box". I wasn't very good with writing or maths and English in general, I only went to school until year 3, when everyone started bulling me for not having the uniform. But I still try and learn things I read almost everything I can find, I've even stolen a few books (I keep them in my special box).

I placed my box were my drawing had just been before the man took it. The man picked the box up and started looking through it.

"Who are you?" He shouted at me. That shocked me.

"Ella Cross." I said sheepishly, he was starting to frighten me so I cowered away. I thought I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"Hello Ella, my name's The Doctor. And if you don't mind me asking," He continued "why do you draw these pictures?" I shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do." I answered. "What's wrong with my pictures?" I was getting worried again now.

"There all of me and my friends." I gasped and suddenly all the drawings came to life, to me anyway. The two people on the beach kissing pulled away and one was the doctor the other was a blond girl in floods of tears. The black woman laughing with a man with his face to me turned around and put his arm around the black woman both still laughing, the doctor. A blond haired girl and boy watching a laptop in a scary looking house hit a button and the doctor appeared on the screen. Each drawing had its own story. Two drawings caught my eye, both of ginger women one was much younger than the other, but the picture itself was not what I found really interesting was the fact they weren't telling a story. I picked them up the doctor looked at them to.

"These one aren't working." I said.

"No, that's not it. It just hasn't happened yet." The doctor cleared up for me.

That's when my mum walked in.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"I'm Ella's social worker, I'll be back to check on her again tomorrow." He picked my box up and left then. When he was out the door mum turned on me.

"How could you, you little brat!" She yelled at me "I gave you a home, there's some food in the fridge, there's a sofa to sleep on! And you pay me back by calling the bloody social services? SOCIAL SERVICES!" Shes really mad with me now and I think she's drunk to though I'm not sure. She raised her fist and threw a strong punch at my stomach, I doubled over. She did it again, and again I tried to hit back but I can't as she was now on top of me. She grabbed hold of my shoulders and dug her nails in hard, really hard; I could feel the blood on my skin. I tried shaking her off me but she just dug her nails in harder then she dragged them down my skin until she reached my elbows. It was like her nails had been replaced by tiny knives because now most of my upper arms were completely covered in blood. For the next hour she just constantly threw punches anywhere that my clothes would cover from view. After what seemed like forever she finally said that she was going back out. I have no idea how but I managed to climb on to the sofa and get a few hours sleep.


	3. My first, trip through the vortex

True to his word the doctor did come back the next day.

It had taken me about 20 munities just to climb of the sofa and sit on the floor. When the doctor came in I was pretending to watch TV since all of my pencils and paper had been in the box he had took.

"Why don't we take a walk today?" He asked.

"No I don't like going on walks." I lied.

"Ok then lets talk." He said "Has your mum gone out?" I nodded. And he smiled "Then get up and pack a bag." He told me. I smiled to then and then remembered I couldn't get up.

"I don't have anything to pack." I lied again.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically "Then we can go now! Come on then get up!"

I tried to get up and make it look normal, but my shredded arms could no longer hold my own body weight, and I was barely six stone. I so was out of breath from the effort I could hardly breathe. After many attempts finally I gave up. The doctor knelt down next to me, a frown appearing on to his face, and tenderly pulled up my sleeve, his eyes were horrified by the scratches.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. "Was it your mother?" I nodded, and even that took a lot of effort now. I managed to drag my hands to the bottom of my t-shirt and lifted it up just to the top of my stomach. His eyes grew wider from view. The punches my mother had given me had turned all of my skin on my stomach and chest a horrible grey/black colour. He used both arms to scoop me up like a baby, (I think he was really surprised about how light I was.) and carried me outside my house around a street corner and in to the blue box from my drawings. When he carried me inside I gasped. It was huge!

"Wow!" I managed. The doctor smirked; obviously this was a usual reaction.

"Welcome to the Tardis! Martha! Come here I need your help!" He shouted. The black girl from my drawings came rushing in."

"Oh, no. What's up?" She asked me.

"She's really badly hurt." The doctor supplied for me

"She doesn't look to bad." Said Martha. The doctor carried me past various rooms in the Tardis, Martha following closely behind, until we came to a small room with a bed, a chest of draws and what looked like an on suite bathroom. The doctor laid me down on the bed and as gently as before pulled up my sleeves and the hem of my t-shirt to the same place I placed in. Martha gasped.

"Who would do that to someone?" Said Martha looking really upset.

"Her Mother." The doctor said frowning. I'm not sure what happened next because everything went black, but I could feel them leaning over me and checking my pulse, then I could feel nothing.

When I woke up I had bandages on my arms, and the doctor was sat on a chair besides me.

"Moring." He said with a lopsided grin on is face. I smiled back. I looked at the chest of draws my box was on top of them; there were also crutches besides my bed. I was not going to use them no matter what. I sat up and with the doctors help stood on the floor he grabbed the crutches had handed them out to me. I ignored him. Slowly and cautiously I took a few slow steps, then some more, then more. When I realised that I could pretty much walk normally I tried to make my way over to the big control room. Well that's what I thought it was.

The doctor was right behind me.

"I think you're ready for your first trip." And before I had chance to hold on to anything, he ran in front of me and pulled lots of strange looking levers and pushed some buttons. At this the Tardis shook violently knocking me off my feet. It hurt a lot but I couldn't help laugh. We were shook around for a few more moments until the Tardis made a big bump, I guessed we'd hit the floor.

"Would you tell me next time you decide to travel please?" Said Martha walking in. As I struggled to my feet the doctor flung open the door.

"Welcome to the end of the universe." He said with a grin.


	4. Have a breath mint

I gingerly walked out if the police box with the doctor and Martha onto the new planet.

My mouth dropped open.

"You could have mentioned I was in a bloody rocket!" I shouted.

"Language." Said the doctor "Anyway I thought you had figured it out." I ignored him I guessed that was probably the best thing to do. And I made my way over to a man lying on the ground, so did Martha.

"Ohmygod!" She screamed and started checking his pulse. I nudged him in the stomach with my foot.

"He's not dead." I said quietly.

"Hold on you've got that medical kit thing." She said running into the Tardis.

"Hello again, oh I'm sorry." The doctor whispered to the man, I think he didn't mean for me to hear, but I did.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes. But the real question here is how do you know he wasn't dead?" He quizzed me.

"My drawings told me. Have lots of him." I said, the doctor opened his mouth to speak but then Martha came rushing out the Tardis with the medical kit.

"Here we go. Get out of my way!" She shouted as she ran towards the man on the floor and knelt over him and started placing a stethoscope on his chest." It's a bit odd though, that coats about world war two." She continued. The doctor opened his mouth to talk but I beat him to it.

"He came with us. He was clinging to the outside of the Tardis." They both stared at me.

"How the hell-" Started the doctor.

"Language." I said, and then winked at him; I thought I saw him blush.

"Ella, you know him?" Asked Martha. I shook my head.

"But he does." I said gesturing toward the doctor.

Suddenly the man on the floor started gasping, Martha screamed from shock.

"Just breathe deep." Martha was telling him, she was talking to him now and so was the doctor. I would have joined in, but my stomach was killing me, I had to be sick. I ran into the Tardis into the room I had slept in and threw up in the on suite bathrooms toilet. I was surprised I had managed to sick something up, I hadn't eaten anything in days. I stood up and flushed the toilet. I knew he was behind me.

"Go away." I said. I was to embarrassed for the doctor to look at me. He didn't move.

"Come on." He said. "Come meet jack." On the way out he passed me a breath mint. "Sick does not smell very nice." He said. I gave him a sarcastic smile, but took the mint anyway.

When we got back outside Martha and Jack were in deep conversation but Jack stopped when he saw me.

"Captain Jack Harkness, you are?" He said.

"Ella Cross." I told him.

"Oh don't start; she's only 12 years old." The doctor complained, though I thought I detected a tiny spark of jealousy. But I probably just imagined it. Jack winked at me and I blushed.

"Everyone's too young for me I'm over a hundred years old." Said Jack

"We need to go; something bad is going to happen. I've seen it in my pictures." I whispered to the doctor. I didn't want anyone else to know about the drawings, I know its stupid but I felt embarrassed about it. He nodded, and started walking so we all followed.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack called I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, Martha or the doctor then, but he jogged up to me. And I swear the doctor started walking faster, it was getting too awkward.

"Is there actually anyone living here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's hope life finds a way." Answered the doctor.

"Look!" Martha shouted and pointed to a man running really fast.

"Does that answer your question?" Said the doctor.

That's when the "something bad" happened. The man was being chased by about 20 things that looked human but were dressed weird and had really bad make-up on. I looked over at the doctor but he had already started running shouting over his shoulder "Human hunt!"

I actually managed to run and keep up with everyone else. We found the running man, but I was so out of breath I couldn't concentrate on what the doctor was saying to the man, just the fact we had to start running again. We came to a big gate and everyone in the gate was shouting something about teeth, I looked around at Martha and she was showing her teeth so was Jack, so I did the same. The guards opened the gate and we were let in. A guard led us through a series of corridors and hallways which at the sides were crammed with people and their few possessions. The doctor started talking to a boy who looked about eight years old. Then another guard came and took us to what looked like a lab but I couldn't really tell because the room was spinning.

"Martha." I said feebly. But I don't think she heard me because she never even glanced in my direction, that's when I passed out. When I woke, the doctor, Martha and Jack were all knelt looking over me they all looked incredibly worried about me.

"I'm fine!" I said sitting up "I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sure?" Asked Martha, I nodded, and she walked over to the blue beetle woman. "Do you need any help Chantho?" She said to the

Jack helped me up then hugged me, I didn't say anything but he was hugging me were my bruises were and it killed. Thankfully the doctor noticed.

"Jack, can you come help me and Professor Yana with this." He said. Jack let go smiled at me then went to go help the doctor. I walked over to Martha, but before I started to talk to her I noticed the paper and pencil that had been placed next to her, I hadn't drawn anything in a while, and there wasn't anything else for me to do. So I sat on the floor and drew for what I thought was about an hour. I drew first, a copy of the drawing the doctor had taken off me, of him kissing the blonde girl. Second I drew a young man laughing at something, though it wasn't a very nice laugh. Last I drew a watch with lots and lots of different detailing.

When I had finished I stopped drawing and realized what was going on. I couldn't believe it; I had been so caught up in my pictures I had totally ignored everything else going on around me. I had been so stupid.

Chantho was holding a gun and had it pointed at the professor, but the professor had a gun also. And the watch I had just drawn.

"Were did you get that?" I asked the professor as I ran over to him.

"Out of the way miss!" Yelled Chantho. I walked over to Chantho.

"Go." I demanded.

"But you don't understand I have to shoot-" she started.

"No. I will, you have to go. NOW!" I shouted at her. I must have sounded pretty determined because she handed me the gun and legged it. Some one had to shoot the professor.

It was in the drawings.

I aimed for were I thought his heart was, and shot. And then I shot anywhere I could.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed at me, then climbed into the Tardis, and flew it away. I was so dead. I wanted to cry but just couldn't, so I just stood with the gun in my hand staring at the empty space were the Tardis had been.

"Ella!" Someone screamed at me, on impulse I spun around and pointed the gun, then lowered it as I realised it was Martha. She looked down and saw my drawing scattered on the floor. She picked them up but I snatched them off her.

"You can't look at them!" I shouted at her, I was just embarrassed about them, but she'd already seen them, I shoved them into my jean pocket getting them all scrunched up.

"Don't do that you'll wreck them." She said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at her. I threw the gun at the wall out of anger. That's when the doctor and Jack came running in.

"What did you just do?" The doctor shouted at me grabbing my shoulders. I gasped from the pain coming from my scratched arms. He loosened his grip.

"I saved Chantho." I snarled.

"That's a good thing." Said Martha.

"No it's a stupid thing to do! I was so stupid!" I shouted at myself.

"Saving someone's life is not a bad thing." Said Jack.

"It was a fixed point in time for Chantho to die." I grumbled.

"You shouldn't have interfered." The doctor said quietly.

"Oh come on!" Said Jack "Like you've never done exactly the same thing!"

"Where's the Tardis?" Asked Martha.

"Professor Yana took it." I answered


	5. Then he kissed me

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Martha.

"Jack give me your bracelet." Demanded the doctor.

"It's not a bracelet, it's a vortex manipulator." Said Jack holding out his wrist with the vortex manipulator on it.

"Hold on to the bracelet everyone." Said the doctor as he got what looked like a smaller version of a lightsaber handle with a small blue light on the end.

"I'm telling you, its broken, it hasn't worked for years!" Jack told us.

"That's because you didn't have me!" The doctor whispered then grinned "Hold on!" Martha put her hand on jack wrist so did the doctor so did I, and it felt like Jack shivered when I did so. I think the doctor felt it to. He stopped smiling.

Suddenly we were thrown into a world of colour and light and strange sounds, and a major headache. Then as fast as we entered the weird world we were as quickly thrown back out, to a street alley.

"Ow, my head!" Moaned Martha.

We walked out and found are selves in, London?

"Still at least we made it." Said Jack "Earth, 21st century, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't look that was me." The doctor said.

"The moral is if your going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-time agent and their vortex manipulator." Declared Jack, sounding very proud of himself.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis he could be anywhere in time and space." Complained Martha.

"No, he's here." I said.

"And how would you know?" Asked Martha.

"Trust her, she knows." Said the doctor.

"But who is he anyway? I heard him yell at Ella before he took the Tardis, and that wasn't the master." Martha asked.

"He regenerated." I said.

"Wha-" Martha began.

"How did you know that?" The doctor asked.

"I…I don't know." I said. The doctor gave me a strange look.

"Regeneration," Jack said "means he changed is face, body, voice, everything. A new man."

"Then how will we find him?" Asked Martha.

"I'll know." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"But how-" Started Jack.

"Trust her." The doctor said. "So will I."

"But hold on, if he could be anyone. We missed the election." Said Martha. I stopped walking and looked at one of the big screens on the front of a building.

"Doctor, look." I told him. Everyone stopped and looked at the screen, as the new reporter told us about Harold Saxons new triumph as prime minster.

"That's him, He's prime minster. The Master is prime minister of Great Britain. The master and his wife! This is bad."

The master on the TV started talking he told us "_This country has been sick, this country needs healing, this country needs medicine. I fact I'd go so far as to say what this country really needs is a doctor." _The doctor glared at the TV. The master continued. "_Tomorrow exciting things will happen! We will make contact with another species! They are a kind race, offering us technology, medicine and knowledge! This species have even introduced themselves they are called the toclofayne!"_

I started gasping for breath I couldn't breathe. I sat down and lean against a wall.

"This is happening so fast!" I shout. Martha knelt in front of me.

"Ella are you ok?" She asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I say to her. Now the doctor came down in front of me to, then Jack did.

"Ella, why are you sorry?" The doctor asked me.

"Martha's family are going to be taken, then me and jack then you, Martha's the only one who won't be taken. So many people will be killed. The drawings told me" I said.

Martha was on the phone to her family, she looked really worried.

"Dad! Dad! What's going on?" She was screaming down the phone. "I'm going home." She demanded.

"Martha that's not-" the doctor started.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She shouted at him. I hadn't moved, Jack was talking to me, and holding my hand, and then he picked me up like the doctor had done, and carried me to a car, placed me in it so I was still laying down. He sat next to me and put my head on his leg, and stroked my hair. The doctor clenched his fists.

The car jumped to a halt. Someone outside the car yelled for Martha to run.

"Martha reverse!" The doctor shouted at her. We drove for what must have been 5 minutes before Jack shouted at Martha to pull over and ditch the car. Jack tried to pick me up again.

"I can run." I told him. And that's what we did, we ran. Eventually we stopped and I got to rest while the doctor made us each keys on strings that we each put around our necks it was meant to get people to ignore us, or not want to look at us I don't really know what they did, I was too tired, to listen to much.

The doctor took us to an airplane runway just in time to see a plane land and for someone to get out.

"Is that the American president?" I whispered to the doctor. He nodded.

The president walked up to, the master! The American president was forcing the master to let him introduced the Aliens. And the master agreed. The president got back on his plane, and then something bad happened. An ambulance drove and when it stopped guards opened the doors and some people in handcuffs were shoved out the doors by some strong looking guards. It only took me a second to workout that it was Martha's family. She let out a small cry.

"Martha, I promise you that they will be ok." I said to her. "We need to go." I whispered to the doctor. He nodded.

"Jack." Said the doctor. Jack nodded to, and held out his wrist. I placed my hand on his wrist, as did the doctor and Martha.

We were thrown back into the world of colour and light before roughly landing next to the Tardis!

"Yes!" Said the doctor running inside excitedly. But his expression soon changed when he saw the inside.

"It can't be." Said Jack.

"The master cannibalized it." The doctor whispered "It's become a time paradox."

"I'm so tiered I'm off to bed." Said Martha and left.

"Me to." Jack seconded.

"You can have my bed, I'm not tiered." I told him, but I was lying. I was really tiered I just didn't want to sleep I wanted to talk to the doctor.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Can you show me were it is?" I nodded and started to walk away.

"Goodnight." I said as I took my box and walked back to the control room.

When I got there the doctor was stood up looking at the middle of the control room at the big thing in the middle of it, which was now horribly disfigured. I sat down on the chair took a piece of paper and pencil out of my box and drew the doctor, he was really handsome. Really, really handsome. I drew him with me, This was now my favourite drawing I had ever done, when I finished the picture I didn't put it back in the box it was nice to just hold it. I got out another piece of paper, and still holding my doctor picture, I stated drawing the control room the way it was the first time I saw it. When I was half way through drawing it, the doctor came and sat next to me.

"You should sleep." He finally said. And I suddenly found myself getting very tired. I leant in to the doctor, rested my head on his chest then curled my legs up onto the chair. The doctor stroked my hair until he _**thought**_ I was asleep, but I wasn't. He stopped stroking my hair and took the two pictures out of my hand. One picture I heard him put in my box, the other I heard him fold up and put in his inside jacket pocket. Then he moved some hair out the way of my face and kissed me.


	6. I gave him a nosebleed!

Ohmigod! He had kissed me, and it wasn't just a family kiss it was a real kiss. A kiss. He had kissed me. ME? It was morning I had checked my box, I wanted to check which picture he had taken, I knew, but I just wanted to make sure. He had taken the one of me and him together. The doctor, Martha and Jack were looking for something that could help them to start to fix the Tardis.

Just then the master came through the doors of the Tardis and I couldn't hide now he'd seen me, even with the key around my neck, he had seen me because he had wanted to see me.

"Come now and I won't hurt your friends, and I mean now." I went, I had to protect everyone else especially a certain someone.

The Master took me to the room were he had made his grand speech on the TV.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Ella." I said.

"Well, Ella do you remember when we met at the end of the universe? When I was just a stupid, stupid human do you remember Ella?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, there are two things you should know about me Ella, firstly, I never say I'm going to kill someone unless I mean it; and secondly, I lie about everything!" He happily shouted. At that moment 3 guards came in each holding down Martha, Jack and the doctor. I turned back to the master.

"You promised!" I yelled at the master.

"I lied!" He said, and then started laughing like a lunatic, then again that's probably because he was one. Then I did something I'm so proud of, I raised my fist and threw a punch right in the middle of his big ugly nose, and I made it bleed! That shut him up. I think I heard Jack laugh.

"You little bitch!" The master screamed at me. Then he punched me in the stomach, I yelled and fell to the floor. A guard pulled me up by my hair and pulled the hem of my t-shirt up to the top off my stomach. That's when the master started laughing again; he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, still while he was laughing. I gasped in pain, the master pulled my sleeves up harshly, he saw the bandages. He whispered something to a guard and the guard left.

"Oh what's this?" Said the master reaching to my neck I jerked backwards but there was a guard holding me still. The master touched my neck gently, then roughly pulled the string around my neck with the key on it so hard that the string snapped. He laughed some more at me, I tried to ht him again kicking the guard in the shins and trying to bite him. The master just laughed some more. The guard that the master had whispered to entered the room again holding a large, sharp knife. The guard gave the knife to the master. He spun the knife around in his hands walking over to me.

"NO!" The doctor shouted, but the master ignored it. He pulled up my sleeve, and that's when I realized what he was going to do. I stopped struggling and kicking, I wasn't going to win this one; I just started the master in the eyes. I could hear Jack and Martha and the doctor shouting behind me; but the master ignored him, and in one swift movement raised the knife and brought it down through my bandages and a lot of my skin. It killed but I didn't move, I didn't even make a sound. He did it again to my other arm and I still did nothing.

He ripped the rest of my bandages off my arms.

"Ouch!" Said the master poking my scratches "And there's me thinking the doctor wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a little girl."

"My mother did it to me." I told him. He smirked at me.

"I might have felt sorry for you, might have even shown mercy, if you didn't shoot me! And the promise I made to you I will keep! You will feel ultimate pain." He said smiling. I shrugged.

"No, please just leave her alone!" The doctor cried. "Please I'll do anything!" The master just laughed.

"Idiot." I whispered under my breath. I didn't mean for the master to hear but he did, so he slapped me across my face. He ordered the guards to let me go, so I could say goodbye. I walked over to Jack first, but before I could say anything, he kissed me. We must have been there a while because when we pulled away Martha, the doctor, the master and well everyone in the room was starting at us. I was about to start crying. I didn't want Jack!

"Take her away." The master ordered, and a guard did just that, took me to a cell. The master came with me.

"I really wasn't joking when I said I will torture you every day until you die!" He said as I was shoved into my cell. And he followed.

"Stand!" He demanded. I did as I was told. He took the knife out of his pocket and so, so slowly made a long cut from the top right side of my neck right down to my shoulder then over my already horribly injured arms. I screamed and kept screaming the pain was unbearable and it was only then that I realized that they had made Jack watch all of it. Then the master punched me in the left eye.

"I will kill you." I whispered fiercely to him, and for that comment I was given another hard punch before he left. I dropped to the floor out of pure exhaustion.

"Try not to miss me to much, I'll be back tomorrow." He said, before winking at me.

"I'm so sorry." Said Jack looking down at me. I was to I'll to move and I fell asleep there and then, rapidly loosing blood.


	7. It happened just as Jack walked in

When I woke up, that was when I started crying. I could put up with whatever the master did to me, but the kiss had hurt the doctor, and that was what really hurt me. I wanted the doctor, so, so badly. A black lady came through the door of my cell with a tray with some yucky looking food on it and a first aid kit. She helped me up to sit on the tiny cot I'd been given as a bed.

"Are you Martha's mum?" I asked "Has she gone yet? She has to spread the message."

"Yes," She said "I am, and she did go." At that she started wrapping bandages around my arms and everywhere else I had cuts.

"You really shouldn't have bothered; he'll just take them off again." I said when she had finished.

"But we've got to be positive now haven't we!" The master smiled. "You can go now Francine." He told her, she didn't hang around. "Enjoy breakfast?" He asked me. I threw the small tin, still with my food in at his head. It hit! There was a sloppy substance all over is head. I laughed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He shouted at me. I nodded, and gave him a sarcastic smile. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted. "The doctor? What have you done to him?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you rather know about Jack?" He asked.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I snarled at him.

"Well he's not dead, if that's what you mean. I'll be back later." He said. A few minutes later Martha's mum walked past my cell.

"Francine!" I shouted to her "Can you do me a favor?" I asked her, she nodded "Can you get me some paper and a pencil?" She nodded then left. It only took her a few more minutes for her to come back; I thanked her then drew until the master came back.

"What's this?" He said picking my finished drawings up, he looked at the one of him dying. That was my favorite. He slapped me and pulled my hair so hard I had to stand up. He pulled me into him.

"Do you really think you'll win this? When you die the doctor will be destroyed, so will Martha." He whispered in my ear.

"No! Martha will do what the doctor told her to do, and you will be shot by your own _**loyal**_ wife." I growled at him. He just laughed.

"I'm going to break you show you off to the doctor then kill you slowly and harshly on the day we go to war."

For the next year I was constantly hurt, broken and tortured, both mentally and physically, occasionally I could hear Jack shouting at the master to let me go. Sometimes I thought it worse than my mum's house, but then I remembered who I was doing this for.

Every day, I was put through near death situations and every day the master reminded me I only had a year to live, "the day the ships sail." As he put it. I couldn't wait to die. I was covered I scars, cuts, scabs and bruises. Then one day the master came to me he broke my ankle and beat the soles of my feet black and blue, and made me walk on them, I was crying and screaming; he opened my cell door and forced me to walk down a corridor, from there he made me walk into a large room (the room Jack had kissed me in) and I saw the doctor, he was so small now, so old and the stupid master had put him in a birdcage. I was going to kill him! I closed my eyes; I couldn't look at the doctor, of all people. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Tonight! The ships will sail! And tonight, this child will die on earth to commemorate the occasion!" The master declared.

"No!" Someone shouted I think it was the doctor. But with that the master pulled me up and held out a vortex manipulator.

"That's Jacks, it doesn't belong to you!" I snarled at him, he forced my hand onto his wrist and I closed my eyes. The doctor was shouting behind me. Then everything went quiet. I opened my eyes and snatched my hand back of the master's wrist. He just laughed and threw me to the floor.

"Martha Jones!" He shouted "Come out, come out wherever you are!" There were guards forcing doors down and looking shoving past people.

"No one?" He asked "Just ask yourself Martha, what would the doctor do?"

A few minutes later she slowly and cautiously walked out of one of the houses.

"Give me your backpack. Just throw it." The master ordered. Martha obeyed. Then she saw me, I was still lying at the master's feet.

"Ohmigod!" She screamed started running over to me. The guards lifted their guns. "How could you she's twelve!" Martha screamed at him.

"Actually, she's thirteen from last Monday." He said smiling at Martha, and then he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a gun.

That's when he shot me.

I screamed, Martha came running over she was crying now.

"Martha," I said quietly. "Tell the doctor, it was him, it was always him." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I picked up Ella's dead body, I had already checked her pulse, she was as dead as a rock.

"Martha come with me now!" The master said, I did as I was told, still carrying Ella's body. He held out his wrist with Jacks vortex manipulator on it I placed my hand on it and clutched Ella's body even tighter. The travel normally horrible but I was to busy concentrating on getting Ella to the doctor one last time than to concentrate on the pain. When we landed, we were in the masters main room and the doctor, Jack and my poor, poor family where there to but I had to be strong. I placed Ella's broken body on the table and walked over to the doctor. I gave him Ella's message and I saw a tear in his eye, but I shouldn't have been too surprised, I had been watching when he had kissed her. I wish he had kissed me like that, but sometimes it was like he never even knew I existed, especially since Ella joined us.

"Martha come here." The master ordered "now kneel." I did as he said "Down below the fleet are ready to launch two hundred thousand ships, set to burn across the universe. Are we ready? The fleet awaits your signal, rejoice!" The master said into a microphone on the wall "Three minutes to align the black hole covetous" He continued, checking his watch "Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock! My children are you ready!" He shouted.

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" Came the reply of the spheres through the microphone.

"At zero to mark this day," The master said "The child Martha Jones shall die. Any last words?" I kept silent "No?" The master looked around at us all "Such a disappointment this one, days are old doctor. You had companions who could absorb the time vortex," Stupid rose! "This one's useless! Bower your head." He said to me pulling out a knife. I did. "And so it falls to me as master of all to establish from this day a new order of time lords from this day forward-" He caught me laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"A gun?" I asked

"Yes?" He answered

"A gun in four parts?" I asked again

"And I destroyed it." He declared.

"A gun in four parts hidden around the world? You actually believed that?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Said the master.

"Like I would ask her to kill." Said the doctor

"Oh well it doesn't matter I have her exactly were I want her!" The master was getting happy again.

"But I tried to get here!" I told him.

"Oh, but your still going to die!" He said.

"But don't you want to know what I was doing? Traveling the world?" I asked

"Tell me." He sounded really annoyed now.

"I told a story that's all, no weapons just word, I did just what the doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story, I told him about the doctor, and I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so everyone would know about the doctor." I said.

"Faith and hope is that all." The master was found this funny again.

"No." I said standing up "Because I gave them an instruction just as the doctor said, I told them that if everyone thinks of one word at one pacific time-" I started.

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! Is that your weapon Prayer?" He asked.

"Right across the world, one thought at one moment, but with fifteen satellites." I said grinning in spite of everything.

"What?" He asked

"The arkangle network." Jack said.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, but with every single human being on earth thinking of one pacific word and word, is doctor." The clock struck zero, and the old man in side the bird cage started glowing! Glowing so bright it was hard to look at. The master was shouting at the doctor to stop it, because the doctor was getting younger and younger until he was back to his old self again. The TV screen the master had on the wall was showing thousands and thousands of people shouting his name all in unison, then jack and my family and me. Even the master's own wife. The doctor was lifted up in this mass of bright blue light, as I ran over to join my family. The master tried to shoot the doctor down but couldn't, then he aimed for me and my family but the doctor took his weapon without even touching it. When he landed he walked straight over to the master.

"But this time I don't know if I can forgive you" Said the doctor, as he walked over to Ella's body. "Because you killed someone I liked." He stroked Ella's cheek. "Jack the paradox machine." Ordered the doctor, Jack ran out of the room some other guards followed. The doctor lunged for the master and they were teleported out somewhere, so that just left me and my family.

"Martha what's going on?" My sister Tish cried.

"I don't know." I said "Just wait for the doctor." And right on signal, the doctor and the master appeared; the doctor had the master in a headlock! He let the master go and ran over to Ella's body and then the ship started shaking violently. He picked Ella's body up and ran over to me.

"What's going on?" I shouted above a noise that I didn't know what it was.

"Time is reversing itself!" He shouted then started laughing, so did I, Ella started gasping. She was still in the doctor's arms, lucky bitch. But you couldn't help love Ella; she looked up at the doctor and started laughing to. She sat up and kissed the doctor, just as Jack walked in.


	8. I swear i had died and gone to heaven!

I wanted to stay there looking up at the doctor, but Jack had seen me and I knew he had.

Give me a break, I just died!

The shaking had stopped now and so had the laughing. And kissing. And we were thrown back into reality, the horrible, horrible real world.

The master had tried to make a run for it, but Jack had caught him, still while looking at me, making me feel so bad, no matter what I did someone was going to get hurt, weather they showed it or not. It took me a while to realise I was still in the doctors arms, I stood up with the doctor and blushed.

"Seriously?" The master said to the doctor "Out of every beautiful woman in the universe you pick, a child?" Jack punched him in the stomach.

"What shall we do to him? Something bad I hope?" Jack asked everyone.

"Ella should decide." Said Martha's mum. Everyone looked at me. I reached for the doctor's hand and looked at the floor; I didn't know what to say. You should be killed, but that would mean the doctor was the only timelord left and that wasn't fair. I squeezed the doctor's hand, and everyone realized I wasn't going to say anything. Martha's mum picked a gun up and aimed for the master, I let go of the doctor's hand and walked over to Martha's mum, I put my palm over the end of the gun.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it, you'll just be sinking down to his level." I said to her. She dropped the gun, Martha came over and hugged her mum, I just walked back to no one, I knew what was going to happen next the drawings had told me.

"Lucy-" I began, but it was too late, she had already fired the gun it hit the master in the heart. He didn't regenerate, he died in the doctors arms.

I walked back to the Tardis on my own, I think the doctor wanted to be alone and I still didn't want to face Jack. I went to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I woke in the middle of the night, and didn't want to go back to sleep, so I went to the control room, the doctor was there stood up looking at the main control block thing. I sat down on the chair and watched him. Eventually he came and sat next to me; I leant into him and put my head on his chest.

"Bad day." I said, he nodded. "You should sleep." I said and we both fell asleep there and then. Jack was stood at the doorway, when we woke up. I almost burst into tears, but instead I just turned around and buried deeper into the doctor keeping my eyes closed, he put his arms around me, I stayed there for a few minutes until I came out.

"Doctor, not every planet we go to will be like that because I don't think I can go through that again." I asked.

"No, I promise, I'll keep you safer from now on." He said to me, then kissed my forehead.

"Doctor," Said Martha walking in. "I want you to take me home. For a while." And with that the doctor let me go and started up the Tardis. I stood up and the doctor put his arm around me just as Martha's mum came in.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near him let alone dating him, it's not right your to young." She said. I didn't say anything "And you, you should not have led her on, she's not even a teenager yet!"

"Mum!" Shouted Martha "Ella's really mature for her age."

"If even a scratch appears on her next time I see her I'll call the social." Martha's mum said, then the doors opened and the Jones family left, Martha gave the doctor a mobile phone.

"When that rings you better answer it!" She told him then she turned to me "And you better come visit me, or my mum might just lose it." We stepped out the Tardis to say goodbye when someone shouted towards us "That's the girl of the TV!" At first I thought they were talking about Martha, but then realised I'd been long enough for my mum to notice.

"Get in the Tardis." The doctor whispered to me, but it was too late, there were people coming up to me, someone took a picture.

"Did he steal you?" Someone asked.

"What should I do?" I whispered to the doctor.

"Go to Martha's house." He said, he turned to go back into the Tardis.

"I'm not leaving you." I said to him. He looked at me, took my hand and pulled me into the Tardis; I ran into my room, I didn't want the doctor to see me crying. There was no lock on my bedroom door, so I locked myself in my bathroom and cried my eyes out as silently as I could. I stayed there for the rest of the day and most of the night, when I finally came out Jack was sitting on my bed. I tried to walk out of the room. When I had got to my bedroom door he said,

"You were kissing him?" He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I froze.

"Yes, yes I did." I said quietly. I still wasn't looking at him.

"Why?" He sounded really, really mad. But why should he be mad, I just woke up from being dead, had a whole year of complete and unbearable pain as well as being kissed by someone I didn't fancy and I'm only twelve!

"You're mad? You're mad!" I screamed at him "Don't you think I should be the mad one! Do you even know what the master had done to me? Here's just a small sample of the list, He'd burst my eardrums, made me walk with broken ankle and bruised feet soles, cut my skin open and you think that's bad there's something's I haven't told the doctor about they were that bad."

"Like what?" He said.

"He played a game of noughts and crosses on my back; he used a knife for the grid and the noughts and for the crosses he used a red hot poker! And on top of this my people are having a search party for me and I'm having boy troubles? Now I am so, so strong for a twelve year old, but I am only twelve and you can't push me any further because I will snap." I said then stormed out I didn't go to the main control room like I normally did; instead I wanted to have a look at the other rooms in the Tardis. I passed the door I thought was the doctor's room and went it to the room next door to it. I gasped, the room was filled with so many books, I picked one up it was about something statues of angles crying, I opened the book and started to read it, I wasn't very good at reading so I still found it easier to read aloud.

"The w-wep-weeping angles are k-k-k-known for kill-ling there p-p-rey nice-nice-nicely b-by sending them back in time and f-f-eed-d-d-ing off there preys o-ww-ld l-l-l-life," I sat down and carried on reading for at least three hours, but then I stopped because I knew the doctor was behind me, I closed the book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" I began, he took the book off me.

"Out of all of my books, you chose this one. Why?" He asked me.

"Because, they're pretty." I said "I like books but I'm not very good at reading though."

"Look on page two hundred and fifty." He told me handing the book back to me. I did, and threw the book on the floor from shock. The beautiful angle had on of her hands raised like she was about to hit me and her face was pulled into the most awful expression with her fang shaped rows of teeth showing. I picked the book up.

"Why was it doing that?" I asked

"It was hunting." Said the doctor "The only species who kill you nicely, yet there's nothing more terrifying than them."

"Except my talk with Jack." I said under my breath, but he heard me. The doctor put his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I loved it there. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until he took my hand and led me to the control room; he fired the Tardis up then in the middle of the journey he flung the doors open. It was beautiful! We sat on the floor just in front of the doors are legs hanging over into space. He put your arm around me and told me about the different planets and stars taught me about the constellations then he kissed me and I kissed him back, and I swore I had died and gone to heaven.


	9. a doctor and my doctor

She had fell asleep watching the starts her head was on my chest and her arms were wrapped around my shoulders her legs were still hanging over the edge of the Tardis. I was going to take her back to the Jones family and make them adopt her, but that would make the Jones family a suspect in her "Kidnapping". Anyway I couldn't leave her, I loved her to much for that, I had loved Rose, but not the same way I loved Ella. She was so beautiful. But I had a decision to make; I don't know if I could keep her safe for much longer, it wasn't in her nature to blend in.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up I woke up in a hospital bed. There were about ten doctors and nurses all around my bed and my mum to she was dressed in black.

"Hello honey." Said one of the nurses, I didn't say anything back. Where was the stars and planets and my doctor? Where was my doctor? "You have a visitor." The nurse continued. "Do you want me to let him in?" I nodded. I hoped it would be a certain someone. It was, I tried to hide a smile, I hadn't been dreaming!

"Excuse me," I said to a doctor "can I talk to this man alone please." The not my doctor cleared the room for me.

"Why am I here?" I asked my doctor getting quite scared.

"You can't live your life running away from this, if you're going to travel with me, it would be a lot easier if your not on the TV twenty four seven. So I took you to a hospital when you fell asleep and told them I was a police officer, judge and social worker. By the way my name is John Smith." He held my hand; I couldn't stop starting at him. He moved my hair out the way of my face.

"You're so beautiful." He said, but it was like he was talking to himself.

"No I'm not." What I said I meant it, I looked down at my hands. "There's nothing special about me."

"You're completely different. There was a girl before you she was really pretty and I lost her. I thought I'd never like anyone the same way I liked her. But then you pop up out of no where, and at first I wouldn't let myself like you but I had to give in, at first I hated to admit at first but you were so much prettier than her, so much more even Jack thought so. And I have to say something to you that I couldn't say to Rose, I love you." I looked up at him. He meant it to; I could see it in his face. Just then the Tardis appeared in my hospital room. I took the doctors hand and pulled him into the Tardis.

"You didn't really think I was going to stay in there did you?" I asked him.


	10. I'M HUMAN!

I ran into the Tardis.

"Put your hands were I can see them!" A woman in an army type uniform yelled at me, she had the same accent as Jack, American, but she also had a gun.

"Jack? Is this a joke?" I said uncertainly putting my hands in the air. The doctor walked in.

"What are you doin- Oh not you lot again!" The doctor said. The woman brought out handcuffs.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. The woman gestured to a dark area of the Tardis, Jack had been beat up badly, one of his eyes was now purple and his shirt was covered in red. The woman walked up behind the doctor first and put his handcuffs on him.

"Why are you here?" The doctor asked her.

"Unit had detected a huge source of alien activity a lot more than the usual readings for the Tardis and put together." She answered him, the doctor and woman started arguing over something so I went over to Jack. I got the doctor's first aid kit out I unbuttoned Jack's shirt up there was a bullet still in his chest, honestly it was not very nice. I would have to pull it out. I put the disposable plastic gloves on and cleaned the wound. Then I actually put my hand inside his chest he started gasping and moving.

"Stay still!" I shouted at him and he did. I got hold of the bullet and yanked it out then wiped the wound again before putting a plaster over it. I took my gloves off and went to go find a bin.

Jack stood up.

"What was she doing to you?" I asked.

"Doctor, you have the right to remain silent." The unit woman told me still fiddling with my handcuffs.

"I Think, she just pulled a bullet out of me." Said Jack buttoning his shirt back up. Ella could do that? The unit woman pulled a weird gadget thing out of a bag, she held on to what must have been the handle and waved it around a bit then stopped over one of my hearts; she put her hand inside my jacket and found my inside pocket and pulled something out of it. She ran her detector gadget thing over a piece of paper then unfolded it.

"That's private." I told her but she didn't listen to me. It was the picture of me and Ella. And that's when Ella walked in with her box.

The woman was waving something around like a loony when I came back she started waving it around me then stopped at my box the thing she was waving made a horribly high, loud noise she stopped waving it.

"Give me the box." She demanded. I gave her the box, there was nothing in there she would want. She put the box in her bag and handcuffed me to! She brought some thing out of her bag another weird gadget thing.

"Mr. Harkness if you wouldn't mind." The woman said Jack came over to me, the doctor and the weird woman. She got out yet another set of handcuffs out and clamed me and the doctor's handcuffs together and fastened the other end to the new gadget. Jack put his hand on the gadget and so did the woman. I screamed when she flicked a switch because it hurt but mostly it was a shock everyone else must have known we were teleporting.

"Were we?" I asked.

"The new unit base, England" The woman said "Who drew those pictures in the box?"

"I did." I told her. She took a walkie talkie out of her pocket and spoke into it to quietly for me to hear. Some people came in and talked to the doctor and Jack; they took the doctor's handcuff off but not mine, though they did unhook me from the weird gadget. Someone came in and got me. I was taken out of the room the doctor hadn't seen me leave. They took me down a white corridor then into another room, it looked like a lab. A woman walked up to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" She didn't want to be nice to me, I could tell.

"Ella." I said.

"Well, Ella, were just going to run a few tests. Take a seat." She said gesturing to a chair and a table with a pencil and piece of paper on it. The woman took my handcuffs off.

"You want me to draw." I said, she nodded. I drew the doctor with me and the middle-aged ginger woman and some people in spacesuits in what looked like a library, but we were all running away from someone in a spacesuit. The woman took the drawing and ran another one of them weird gadget things over it. It made the horrible loud noise again. She put a box on the table I was sat at.

"Put this around your wrist please." She told me handing me a black armband that was attached to wires all of which were connected to the box on the table.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, you just answer honestly, ok?" She asked me. I nodded. "Good, now first question, are you human?" She asked

"Yes." I said, a light on the box glowed red.

"Question two, Are you human at all?" She asked again.

"Yes!" I said the light glowed red again. The woman handcuffed on of my hands to the table (Which was cemented to the floor) and left. I knew this wasn't going anywhere good anytime soon so I tried to kick the leg of the table in, after about an hour of kicking the table leg broke off the table top, I heard a loud siren so pulled the handcuff off the broken table leg and ran for it. I ran out of the door and kept running in and out of doors until I found what I was looking for, the Tardis was alone in a room. I ran in to it without thinking, there were people in there looking for me and calling my name, they had all seen me.

"Shit!" I said then started reversing back into the doctor.

"Language!" He told me.

"We need to go everyone here is a mental!" I shouted looking back at the Tardis. Loads of people started running out off the Tardis.

"Sir please step away from the alien." A man demanded. I looked at the doctor, he just looked confused. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"The Tardis would have told me if she was an alien." He told the unit freaks. Then he looked at my hands. "Why do you still have your handcuffs on?" I rolled my eyes, he sure misses a lot.

"She's not an alien! She's as alien as I am! Ok bad example, but you know what I mean." The doctor said.

"Sir step away from the girl now." The man insisted. When the doctor didn't move the man came over and "used force" to get me away from the doctor, I really couldn't be bothered to struggle I had had a really lousy day. When the unit freaks had hold of me the man started talking again.

"When we have discovered which species she is we will let her go back to her home planet, that is of course providing she's not dangerous.

"BUT I'M A BLOODLY HUMAN!" I shouted at them.


	11. A watch

I was taken to a cell, that was the second cell in a week; well technically it was the first cell I'd ever been in considering the horrible year with the master had never happened. A woman came to my cell to give me new clothes she told me that she'd be back ion five minutes to take my old clothes for testing. When I had got changed I put my hand in my pocket, the masters watch was there! I did not want unit getting there hands on that. I put it on around my neck and hid it under the black top. It was short sleeved so my scratches were easily visible. I was going to put the watch in my jean pocket but then realised that the jeans I had to wear had no pockets. I had the watch hanging out of my top as I idly twirled the chain around in my hand.

"What's that?" The doctor's voice came. I shoved it down my top.

"Nothing." I said far too quickly.

"Show me." He demanded sounding serious. I turned my back towards him.

"There's nothing to show." I insisted.

"I need to see it." He said.

"NO I SAID!" I shouted. We were quiet for a few minutes until the doctor talked again.

"Why are you in there?" He asked me.

"I don't know I swear to you I'm not lying. I'm not an alien I'm as human as Martha!" I said. I heard someone walking.

"I have to go. I'll get you out though." He told me.

"Oh you better or you're dead!" I said walking over to the bars on my cell. He laughed and kissed me through the bars then left me. The woman came through a door.

"Who was that man?" She asked me. Shit! She'd seen him.

"What man?" I asked her sweetly. She pointed to a camera on the wall outside of my cell. They had me snogging him on CCTV. Great. I handed her my clothes and she put gloves on before touching them. Gloves! I threw them at her face but she caught them before glaring at me and leaving. I got the watch out and looked at it again, I found two things strange, firstly I couldn't remember putting it in my pocket, and secondly the watch looked a lot newer than the last time I saw it. I fell asleep then, at least this time I had a comfier cot. When I woke I reached for the watch. I couldn't find it! Where was the watch? I took the mattress off the metal frame to see if it had fallen underneath the cot. It hadn't, it was gone. Eventually a woman came to get me I didn't say a word to her and once again I was sat down for questioning. A man came over and he had the watch.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE THAT!" I screamed at him. He just shrugged and threw me the watch.

"Open it." He told me.

"I can't I'm not a time lord, only time lords can open it." I said.

"Just try." He told me. I shook my head, it was pointless. I put the watch back around my neck and was escorted back to my cell. The basics of this were repeated the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day, until the man lost it.

"JUST TRY AND OPEN THE WATCH!" He screamed at me, that made me jump so I tried and started gasping, it opened the man stepped back as did everyone else in the room. Suddenly I was covered in a massive bright orange light it looked like fire, it felt like it to I screamed out of pain it really, really hurt. When it finished I fell to the floor. I didn't know what was going on, I know I didn't look any older I also knew I had opened the watch way to early by about six years, I was still me though. I felt something, the doctor I could sense here was in the building he could feel me to. I didn't want to let him see me like this, so I ran he was running to, I ran faster out of the doors into the street and I just kept running and running. The watch had fell out of my hand but I didn't have time to fetch it. When I finally thought I was a safe distance away from him I walked into a dark alleyway and dropped down, running really tiered you out.

There was another timelord in the building I could sense it; I could tell it wasn't even an hour old yet and then it started running, so I had to follow it. Jack shouted at me but I kept running I had to find them after what must have been about an hour of running I finally found something a watch. I picked it up; I could take it back to the Tardis and track them from there.

Jack was mad with me for leaving at such sort notice, well no notice at all.

"Jack!" I shouted when we were back in the Tardis "There's another time lord!"

"The master?" He asked.

"No there not even a day old yet, let's go find them!" I said smiling.

I could hear the Tardis appearing in front of me I screamed before hiding my face in my hands and bring my knees up to my chest this wasn't going to help. I heard the door open I got up with my back to it and legged it well tried Jack's hands caught me before I could run very far. I kept my hair in front of my face and kept my head down. Jack spun me around to face the doctor I tried to struggle out of his grip. His hands were on my scratches it really hurt. I wasn't going to win this, I snapped my head up.

"ELLA?" The doctor shouted at me.

"You're a timelord?" Jack asked I grimaced at the name timelord. He let go of my shoulders and I walked past the doctor and into the Tardis and like I had done before I locked myself in my bathroom and cried.


	12. A sombrero

I fell to the floor and cried. I cried because I didn't want to be what I was and I cried because the pain hadn't gone away, it still really hurt. The doctor knocked on the door I didn't think he would go away if I told him to so I sat up and unlocked the door, the doctor walked in and sat next to me while I cried.

"You never told me about a watch." He said finally.

"I'd never seen that watch until a few days ago. It really hurts doctor." I told him.

"I know." He said as he started stroking my hair while I cried some more.

"The drumming hurts." I whispered.

"Drumming?" He asked me.

"Can't you hear it? The never ending drumming it drove my brother insane but it just hurts me. Every drum beat." I told me I had started to stop crying by this time. The doctor frowned at me before realised what was happening.

"Ella, you're starting to get your memories back and it's not going to be pleasant." He said. I closed my eyes and felt his arms going around me. I remembered I wasn't aloud to open the watch until I was of age and if I did my brother was to stop me. But my brother was gone and I had opened the watch too early, when my brother died I would be able to open the watch. I just couldn't remember why I had been given the watch in the first place. I opened my eyes when I realised something.

"My brother died in your arms." I told him. Jack walked in to the small bathroom.

"Your brother was the master?" He asked "You are related to that mentalist?"

"It wasn't his fault!" I shouted at Jack "The drumming, he couldn't handle it the way I could!" I got up and walked in to the control room, I heard the doctor and Jack talking quietly on my way out.

I lifted up a metal floor board in next to the main control block and there it was just like my brother had promised the letter. I knelt down as the doctor came in and took the letter out. I read it and my mouth dropped open, the doctor came over to me and read the letter.

"I never did that!" I shouted at the letter, I turned to the doctor "I didn't do it by choice; my brother said if I didn't do it he was going to kill everyone I knew. Then again I guess it really wouldn't have mattered anyway since everyone I knew is dead." The doctor still hadn't said anything "You should kill me." I whispered "I fought with the daleks; the chances are I probably killed someone you knew."

"I could never kill you." He said to me "You were five years old and under a massive threat. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I put my friends in front of a whole species. How selfish was that?" I asked

"You were five years old and you had been beaten by your own brother." The doctor tried to reassure me.

"That's why I was given the watch, so no one would try and hurt me as a human." I said. "Do you still love me?" I asked him.

"More than ever." He said and with that he led me over to the chairs and we fell asleep, with my head on his chest and my legs curled up on the chair with his arms around me.

"You were talking in your sleep last night." The doctor told me when I woke up. We hadn't moved. I blushed.

"What did I say?" I asked him quietly.

"Oh, just stuff." He said smiling; I blushed even more I guess I'd said something good about him.

"Pretty boy." I said winking at him, we both laughed. Jack walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked, I just shook my head "Any way, there's a new diet pill that's been released in England that can make you lose weight by a kilogram a day. Are we going to go take a look at it?"

"Yes, you should go, I'm going to stay here and draw. Oh and don't forget to bring Donna back." I said.

"Donna?" The doctor asked "Let me guess it was in the drawings." I nodded. "Let's go then Jack! See you later." He called over his shoulder when he was half way out the door. I went and to get my box then remembered unit had taken it, I walked back to the control room and looked at the main control block. I kind of knew how to fly it, every timelord learnt how to fly them when they were very young, and before the time war I had started to learn.

I flicked a few switches and pulled some levers. Then held on, when I open the doors I smiled it was exactly were I asked to go, Egypt ten thousand years ago. I wasn't sure when the pharaohs and pyramids time was so I just guessed. There was someone right outside the Tardis holding a whip, I ran back inside and pulled some more levers and pushed some buttons. I ran to the doors, the ice age. Then I went to the moon, mars, India, China, Sweden, Venus, France, Hollywood, Saturn, Mount Everest, Greenland and Mexico. I finally went back to present day. When I opened the doors the doctor, Jack and Donna were all sat on the floor and I'm guessing waiting for me to bring the Tardis back.

"Were have you been? Mexico?" Jack asked.

"How did yo-, oh" I said taking of the sombrero. I let everyone come inside before telling them where I had been.

"How long were you waiting." I asked.

"Two hours, by the way this is-" The doctor began.

"Donna Noble." I finished for him. He turned to Donna.

"You'll get used to her knowing things before they happen." He said to her.

"Whatever spaceman." Donna told him. I laughed.

"Were going to get along fine!" I said to her. I went to bed then flying around the world is very tiring.

"How old is she?" I asked Jack.

"Ella?" He asked.

"Yes, that is the only other girl here." I said.

"Twelve, I think though she could be really old I'm sure, she's one of them timelords. But I think she's twelve." He answered. God, she was a bit young to be doing this kind of stuff, wasn't she.

"Is she the doctor's kid?" I asked.

"No, there together." He told me; though I thought he said it rather tensely.

"As in together, together?" I asked, he nodded. That's a bit weird.


	13. The planet of the Ood

I woke up and went straight in to the control room, everyone else was already up.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"A random Tardis travel!" The doctor said. He pushed lots of random buttons and switches with his eyes closed, as we were flung around everywhere.

"Outside them doors we could be anywhere in the whole wide- Are you alright?" The doctor asked Donna.

"Yer, I mean history's one thing, but an alien planet!" She said

"I could always take you home." He told her.

"Don't laugh at me." She ordered

"I know what it's like, well we all do, everything your feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder, I get that!" He said.

"Seriously after all this time?" She asked

"Yeah! Why do you think I keep going?" He answered.

"This is barmy!" She said to all of us "I was born in Cheswick. I've only ever done package holidays and now I'm here. This is… It's not…I mean, it's… I don't know, it's all sort of… I don't even know what the word is!" She ran outside and we all followed. It was freezing, there was snow everywhere, I mean everywhere.

"Snow! Ah, real snow. Proper snow at last." The doctor said walking out of the Tardis. I picked up a handful of snow and threw it at him, he laughed.

"Look at that view!" He continued.

"Yup, beautiful, cold view." Donna said shivering. She ran back inside to get a coat I would have done the same if I had a coat to put on. I walked over to the doctor hugging my elbows.

"When we get back to earth, you're buying me a coat." I told him. He put his arm around me. Donna walked out in a massive fluffy black coat.

"Comfy?" Jack asked her.

"Yep!" She answered. Just then a rocket flew above our heads.

"A rocket!" Donna shouted happily. "Blimey, a real proper rocket! Now that's what I cal a spaceship. You've got a box, he got a Ferrari. Come on lets see where he's going!" And with that Donna started walking away.

"A box?" The doctor said to me.

"Well…" I began. We walked for a while longer before the doctor stopped.

"Can you hear that?" He asked us. Jack and Donna shook there heads.

"It sounds like singing." I said. The doctor ran over to something lying on the floor.

"An Ood." I told Donna before she asked.

"But it's face…" Donna began.

"Donna don't, not now. It's a he, not an it." The doctor told her.

"Sorry." She said. The doctor got out his stethoscope and tried to find a heart. Donna was talking to the Ood. The Ood was singing. Suddenly the Ood's eyes glowed red and it sat up, Donna and the doctor jerked backwards then the Ood fell to the snowy floor and closed his eyes.

"Should we bury him?" Donna asked.

"The snow will take care of that." The doctor said.

"So what is an Ood?" Asked Donna

"Servants of humans in the future." I told her. We carried on walking until we came to lots of warehouses we walked up to a group of about fifteen human adults.

"Oh, sorry were late." The doctor told the woman who looked like she was in charge "I'm the doctor; this is miss noble, Mr. Harkness and Ella and were from the Noble corporation."

"I'm Solana, but you can't bring children, this isn't a day care centre." The woman said.

"I have to come I'm the Youth marketing vice president for the noble corporation." I lied. Everyone else just stood behind me smiling and nodding.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry you must have slipped of my list." Solana said, she told us to follow her. We were taken to a room with a bar and large TV screen the woman began talking about how the people at the Ood sphere where the Ood's friends and how the Ood was a reflection of us. She was lying.

The doctor walked over to the big TV but stopped at what looked like a controlling podium. He pressed some buttons.

"Oh, here we go the Ood sphere; I've been here before years ago." The doctor said. A picture appeared on the TV screen of space and what must have been the Ood sphere in the middle "Let's widen it up." He continued and the picture brought in some more galaxies there were also red dots all over it "The year forty one, twenty six that is the human empire." He told us.

"Forty one twenty six?" Asked Donna "its forty one twenty six, I'm in forty one twenty six." The doctor smiled.

"It's good isn't it?" He asked.

"What's the earth like now?" Donna wanted to know.

"A bit full, but you see the empire stretches out between three galaxies." The doctor said pointing to the screen.

"It's weird, I mean its brilliant but back home the papers and telly keep saying we haven't got long to live global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing." Donna said.

"Yeah, what's up with that bee thing?" Asked Jack.

"But look at us." Donna started "Were everywhere, is that good or bad though? Are we like explorers or a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder." The doctor said quietly.

"What are the red dots?" Asked Donna.

"Ood distribution centres." The doctor told her.

"Over three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna said walking over to an Ood. The doctor and Jack followed but I stayed where I was. I got a little bit jealous of Donna sometimes.

Donna was talking to an Ood.

"We are born to serve." I heard the Ood say.

"But you can't have always been like that, I mean what about before the humans" She asked him.

"The circle must be broken." The Ood said.

"What circle?" I asked coming over. Solana asked all the Ood to leave.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing, let's go." The doctor said "Jack!" The doctor brought a map out of a folder he had been given. We all walked out onto a high platform and line after line of Ood were being forced to march, there was an Ood that had fallen a tall man brought out a whip and whipped the poor Ood while screaming at it. I shoved my hand over my mouth to stop my self crying out, I didn't realise I was shaking until the doctor put his arm around me and turned me around.

"Come on let's go." He said. Jack and Donna followed.

"Servants?" Donna asked "There slaves!" The doctor led me back inside and we found another warehouse, we went inside and the doctor locked the door with his sonic.

"Ow my head, my head is killing me." I told him.

"Mine to. Are you too alright?" The doctor asked jack and Donna. They nodded. We kept walking through the warehouse until we came to a cell occupied by Ood they were sat down and they were holding something, but I wasn't really concentrating on that. I put my hand back over my mouth; they were singing a song so sad it was unbearable. I backed away but it wouldn't leave me alone, the more I tried to ignore it the louder it got, it was terrible.

"They look different to the others." Donna said.

"That's because there natural born Ood, unprocessed before there adapted to slavery. Unspoilt" The doctor told her. "That's there song."

"I can't hear anything." Jack said

"Me neither." Donna seconded.

"Do you want to?" The doctor asked her. She didn't want to hear it no one should have to hear it.

"Yes." Donna said. I backed away some more, but it just got louder.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked "It's the song of captivity." I couldn't take anymore I turned away and ran.

The doctor made me face him then he put his hands on the sides of my head and talked to me and I heard it, it was horrible, not the actual singing but the song itself it was so sad. I couldn't handle it. I started to cry, and I never cry.

"Take it away." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked I nodded. He put his hands back on the sides of my head and took the song away.

"But you can still hear it." I said he nodded "Ella can still hear it."

"She's a timelord." He told me.

"She's twelve years old and I think sometimes you forget that. And right now she needs you." I ordered. He looked at me for a minute then ran to find Ella.

"What are you holding?" I asked an Ood. "You can show me, I won't hurt you." The Ood shuffled forwards and opened his hands, I gasped. I ran off to find the doctor.

"If they cut of that brain they become a processed Ood, without emotion and memory." Jack muttered.

"I spent all that time looking for the doctor because I thought it would be so wonderful out here. I want to go home." I said.

I hadn't had to run very far before the singing had made it to hard to do anything else. I had dropped to the floor and closed my eyes, I hadn't passed out I just couldn't do anything the singing was killing my head; I couldn't handle it. I felt someone leaning over me. I tried to open my eyes.

"There's one over here sir!" The person leaning over me yelled.

"It's a child?" Another man said "Is she breathing?" someone put a stethoscope on my chest.

"There's two heart beats!" A man whispered I could hear him backing away from me.

"Just take her to the med room then send her back to earth, just don't let the buyers see her!" The person I thought was the boss yelled. Someone picked me

"No!" I heard the doctor yell. "She's coming with us!"

"Fine" The boss man said "You can all die"


	14. Ouch my hand

I couldn't open my eyes, though I really did try. Someone picked me up harshly and draped me over one of their shoulder with my arms and head hanging down over the persons back while they held on to my legs. We were took to another room were the person holding me just dropped me onto the floor and handcuffing me to something I could hear Donna, Jack and the doctor talking then talking really urgently. I really tried to open my eyes then. Donna was saying the circle must be broken and Jack and the doctor were shouting friends. I got my eyes open and managed to pull my legs in so I could stand up. The Ood were walking towards us with red eyes.

"Ohmigod." I whispered. I thought we were going to die. When they were like a few inches away from us they just stopped.

"Friends." The Ood said, there eyes had returned to their normal colour by then.

"Can you please stop singing? It is killing me." I asked them.

"Ella they aren't singing." The doctor told me.

"Yes they are, can't you hear it doctor? It's so loud." I said. The Ood took off are handcuffs.

"Face me." The doctor told me. I did and he put his hands onto the sides of my head and told me to close my eyes.

"Ella, I'm going to go inside your head, if there's something you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it." The doctor said to me. I locked most of my head away.

"Doctor, I don't think you should go into my head." I told him "I did something to my head when I was little so my brother would never be able to go inside my mind. It's like a security check but the catch is if you don't pass your subconscious mind becomes lost inside my head." I felt his hands leave my head for just a fraction of a second before clamping back down on to my head. The door between our minds opened and when he crossed over into my mind I went into his, it was only fair wasn't it?

I looked at his history first and all his companions he had had a lot, he had even had a wife and daughter and granddaughter. There were people I knew like Jack, Martha and Donna then there had also been a Rose and a Sahara-Jane. Then I looked at what he really thought of me. I was very tempted to stay in that part of his mind I really, really liked about he thought about me. He didn't think I was stupid because I couldn't read or write very well, and he liked the fact I drew weird pictures and he thought I was beautiful, kind and strong. I guess it was quite vain of me to look at that part of his mind. I looked at his memories and childhood and planets he'd been to that I'd never even heard of. After that I was thrown back into reality, I opened my eyes.

"The singing in your head won't stop unless we change the song, or transfer it to someone else's mind." The doctor said.

"You're not putting the singing into your head; you have too much in there already, I should know. But this is something I'm going to have to carry around with me, not you." I told him. He just looked at me for a few moments.

"Let's go then." He said and we followed the Ood out of the room.

Outside I was surrounded by the song and gunfire, soldiers were shooting all the Ood but the Ood were fighting back but they were still singing. It hadn't occurred to me I had been just standing there until Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, Donna and the doctor. I followed them to a warehouse and put my hand over my mouth. There was a giant brain and I mean giant, it was absolutely huge! And there was like an electric circle around it. _The circle must be broken._

"Child!" A man shouted at me.

I turned around to look at him. It was the boss guy.

"Come with me and I'll take you back to earth." He told me.

I stayed where I was. He shrugged and told us how he was planning to blow the brain up but first he was going to shoot us. The boss man grabbed me by my collar and whispered in my ear.

"Don't be stupid kid, I'll take you back to earth with me but your friends aren't going to be so lucky."

I struggled to try and get away but couldn't he was to strong and I was really quit small.

"Let her go!" Shouted Donna.

The boss man didn't say anything he just pointed a gun at them and shot. I managed to get my hand in front of the bullet before screaming; I pulled the bullet out of my hand the same way I taken in out of Jack's chest just without the first aid kit. There was a large hole in the middle of my palm of my hand that had gone through to the other side of hand. Everyone was staring at me Donna was screaming, she had been ever since the bullet had hit my hand. Jack was trying to calm her down. The boss aimed the gun again before the Ood got in the way.

"Have a drink, sir." The Ood said.

"Not right now, now get out of the way or I'll shot you to." The boss man told the Ood.

"Have a drink now, sir." The Ood insisted.

"Have you poisoned me?" The boss whispered.

"The Ood don't kill." The Ood said.

The doctor started to smile. I grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard.

"How's that hair growth coming along?" The doctor asked the boss man.

The boss man put his hand to his hair but instead of his hair falling out he peeled back the skin on his head to reveal an Ood head with the tentacles but then he coughed up his brain! And held it in his hands. The doctor deactivated the bombs that were about to blow the huge brain up then broke the circle. The singing in my head stopped and changed to an amazingly beautiful hymn.

"We will take care of him now." The Ood said.

The doctor nodded and walked over to me; He took my hand and looked at it.

"Let's get back to the Tardis." He said. I smiled.


End file.
